


Still Blessed

by ladydragon76



Series: Vision [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech-preg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's time!





	Still Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Vision  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Rodimus/Sunstorm  
>  **Warnings:** Sparklings, Mech-Preg  
>  **Notes:** Reward fic for Kijikun! Thank you for being the first!! <3

Rodimus was _giddy_ , and he practically skipped through the halls as he made his way to his quarters. His chest plating had just unlocked, which meant within a couple hours -tops- he was going to meet his sparkling! Sunstorm was called and on his way, and Magnus had the bridge- not that Rodimus had been on duty, but he'd wanted to go see what he had missed while sleeping. Rodimus had comm'd Drift too, but he wasn't answering. Lethargy was _weird_ , and Drift had still been in his last night when Rodimus woke up enough to call Ratchet and check on him.

"Rodimus!" Sunstorm called as the lift doors opened.

"It's time!" Rodimus shouted with a laugh and ran toward his bondmate. He leapt up into a hug and giggled as Sunstorm turned and carried him to their door, his feet dangling and swinging over the floor. "I'm so exited to meet him!"

"As I am," Sunstorm said and set Rodimus down so he could key open the door.

Rodimus bounded inside and hurried to gather the polishing cloths and soft blankets they had been gifted. "I do wish Drift were awake," he said as he got settled on the berth. "I know this is great just us, but-"

"He's your best friend," Sunstorm finished with a smile and caressed Rodimus' helm. "I understand, beloved. Would you like me to go knock?"

Rodimus shook his head. "Nah, he's probably still asleep." His bit his lip as his chest plates retracted, and smiled up at Sunstorm. "Besides, I don't want to risk you missing this."

Sunstorm took Rodimus' hand and scooted closer, and Rodimus leaned against his mate, watching and waiting.

It really didn't take all that long before the pod had pushed forward and dropped into Rodimus' hands. But the surprise came when his plating didn't close and Sunstorm gasped.

"Two!" Sunstorm shouted then clapped his hands over his mouth, making Rodimus giggle. Sure, it'd been loud, but not _that_ loud, and so what anyway? It was good they were excited. "There's a second pod, Rodimus!"

Rodimus just smiled, grabbed a polishing cloth, and passed it and the podling to his mate. The second sparkling didn't take but a minute to pop out, and then Rodimus' plating did close up. "We're still blessed, huh?" he asked, smiling so hard his face was beginning to hurt.

Sunstorm nodded, but he was distracted by the tiny plates of silver flipping and clicking all over the pod. Rodimus watched too, still gently buffing in the light oil that covered the pod he held, but it wasn't long before the second pod was beginning to open too. First a tiny hand, then a tiny foot. The second sparkling was catching up, and Rodimus wondered which would win the race to be free first. He had never asked, but which would actually be the older brother if the second-born pod was the first unfurled sparkling? Then he figured it wouldn't matter. They were alive and already active, little golden optics bright and alert.

As it turned out, the first podling finished unfurling first and only a few seconds ahead of his brother, but he still made it- the little speedster! He was the tiniest mech Rodimus had ever seen, and lying all fresh silver and new in Sunstorm's big white hands only made the newspark look smaller.

"Oh! Rodimus, look!" Sunstorm said and pointed at the second sparkling. "His helm!"

Rodimus looked and felt his smile grow even larger. "That looks like a little Seeker helm to me." It was even darker than the rest of the sparkling, and sure enough, when Rodimus turned the bitlet in his hands and plucked away some spare plating from his back, a pair of teensy wing nubs were revealed. "We got one of each!" he said and beamed up at Sunstorm.

The door chimed, startling them both. They shared a look, and Sunstorm gently passed over the first sparkling to Rodimus before hopping up and hurrying to open the door. "Ratchet! Come in!"

"Hey!" Rodimus called, then spotted the little bundle in Drift's arms. "No way! When?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Ratchet said and rolled his optics as Drift hurried over to the berth. "He needed to show off immediately."

Rodimus leaned forward and smacked a kiss to Drift's cheek. "No wonder you didn't answer my comms."

"You called?" Drift asked, optics on Rodimus' two sparklings.

"Yeah, but it's fine." Rodimus glanced up at Ratchet and flashed him a grin. "Ratch can just give us both a quick check up since you're here. He have a name yet?"

"Gauge," Drift said, and Rodimus leaned his shoulder against his friend's. Drift looked softer than Rodimus had ever seen him look before. It was adorable.

"Congratulations," Sunstorm said as he sat on the edge of the berth and reached to stroke the little Seekerling's head. Rodimus passed him over since he hadn't held the little one yet at all. "We get to use both our chosen names."

Rodimus snickered. "Hi, Blaze," he crooned to the little mechling in his arms.

"Firestorm," Sunstorm purred to the Seekerling. "Welcome to the world, little ones. All three of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
